Kiss me, Love me, Kill me
by Lolicoaster
Summary: Naruto is in a love with a prostitute named Sasuke whose got nothing on his mind other than sex and money. After trying numorous attempts at making Sasuke his, Naruto does the only thing that with get his attention, become a prostitute himself. YAOI LEMO


**Ah, new fic idea coming at ya!. So it's up to you folks, interested in what's running through my mind with this one? Or should I keep it moving with Misplaced Love? (going to anyway)...**

Naruto was lonely and tired of all the games everyone played with him daily. What else would you expect a guy like him to do? Sure it was sleazy and a tad pathetic, but without this decision Naruto would have never met him. He was so cool and collected, sexy and stern. Naruto wanted to know him outside of their sexual romps. He felt stupid for fantasizing about dating him. It wasn't possible. For a guy in this line of work, dating is out of the question. Still, Naruto found himself, week after week trying to tail the handsome young man, hoping to get some clues about his life, other than that of a prostitute.

Naruto crept slowly in a dark ally as he successfully managed to keep the beautiful dark haired man in his site. He'd trodden on various bums and nearly burned a hole in his shirt hiding behind a burn garbage can, but still kept his eye on his lover. Naruto watched from behind a few cardboard boxes as the apple of his eye stopped in the ally, now desolate of anyone but the two on them. His lover dug into his pockets and rustled out a pack of cigarettes. He rested against the brick wall beside him and coolly light a cig and smoked it. Naruto wondered why he was acting so strange. This wasn't normal, for a person to be out at 2 AM in a dark ally smoking cigarettes. Before Naruto could ponder these actions any further the man talked.

"Come out. I know you're following me." He said casually. Naruto stiffened in fear, wondering if he should make a run for it. Perhaps, his face would not be seen. "Naruto!" The man yelled out for sternly, seemingly reading the blondes mind. Naruto crawled out from his hiding space and nearly tripped over a few cans in front of it. He walked up to his lover who didn't make a move to look at him.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" He asked feebly. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, he sighed and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"You're starting to get weird." He finally spoke. Naruto felt a jab of guilt and sorrow, he didn't want to creep out his lover.

"I'm sorry." He replied lowly, and then tried to rush to his own aid. "But I just want to know about you! I think I'm in lo-!"

"Save it." Sasuke cut him off, not caring to hear what he knew Naruto was about to say. "I think it's time for me to cut this off." Naruto eyes widened with shock. He never expected Sasuke to come to this kind of conclusion. The thought of losing him making tears well up in Naruto's eyes. He felt like a drowning man and had no idea how to bring his head up from the water. He took Sasuke's free hand and held in within his own two.

"Please don't. I've gotten so close to you in these past months. Can you really tell me you feel nothing for me." Naruto pleaded.

"Yes." Sasuke replied coldly, resulting in the tears actually streaming down Naruto's cheeks. The raven-haired boy took his hand from Naruto and smoked out his cigarette, flicking it to the side carelessly. "This is a job." He said, speaking once more and he straightened out his leather jacket and turned his back to Naruto. "I'm not here to love you." Naruto tried to wipe some of his tears pointlessly, Sasuke had already seen him crying.

"I know that. Fine. Just don't leave?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused, thinking over his situation with the blonde. He wasn't a threat. Just such hopeless romantic, another one caught in the confusion of love and sex. If Sasuke were to dump him now there'd be no telling what he'd do. Probably just follow him around like a lap dog. Sasuke didn't want that.

"Fine, but stop following me. You suck at tailing." Sasuke gave his answer and started on his path back down the ally.

"When can I see you again?" Naruto called after him.

"When's the next time you want to fuck?" Sasuke asked him, stopping to turn around and smirk and Naruto. He was actually one of the more cute johns.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked apprehensively, wondering if it would be too soon to hope to see the sexy dark eyes man again.

"I'm busy most of that day." Naruto's head dropped sadly. "But, I can pencil you in at midnight." Naruto's faced brightened instantly, so child like. Sasuke eyed the adorable man and walked back up to him. "You've got issues." He said, getting a questioning look from Naruto. "But,.." Sasuke continued as he took his hand cupped Naruto's genitals massaging his cock, which stiffened within a few seconds. Sasuke locked lips with Naruto and dug his tongue inside of his hot mouth forcefully, making Naruto moan with delight as the sensations in his mouth and dick collided. Before Naruto could grab on to Sasuke he yanked away from his teaser session to end his sentence. "..it's really fun to play with you." Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto another peck on the lips, making him lean out eagerly for more of Sasuke's tongue, only to get air instead. "See you tomorrow." With that, Sasuke turned on heel and walked past the lone orangey light and into darkness. Leaving Naruto alone with a hard cock and half broken heart.


End file.
